The Diary Of A Mad Slave
by InfiniteLoveLiz
Summary: Shurui had grown up in Ame, under the control of the Akatsuki, and all of her life she desperately tried to avoid them, knowing that they would bring her trouble, what happens when the Akatsuki find her, and her temper gets her in trouble? Review and read.
1. scroll 1

**A/N: there you have it. My newest fanfiction. This idea has been bothering me for a while. since nobody writes this that I've seen. and I wanted it. Rating may later change to M. Not sure yet. ENJOY THIS STORY. **

In Amegakure, where Akatsuki ruled, there were few rules that under any circumstance had to be followed:

Akatsuki members must be obeyed.

Akatsuki needs come before anyone else s

These rules, to me, were fine. Seeing as I very rarely saw Akatsuki and always from a distance. I never was close enough to have them see me, just like my mother taught me. And in all honesty, I preferred it that way.

My family ran one of the few nice hotels in to area. The hotel's name was Yasashi-sa , which was also my last name, and though the hotel had seen many people who Akatsuki had relations with there, the place itself had never actually been a stay to an Akatsuki.

Which I also preferred, because I don't think I could avoid them if they were under my roof.

So imagine the surprise my twenty year old self got when I came home from getting wood to stoke a fire and my mother was giving keys to not only one Akatsuki, but all of them.

I nearly dropped my wood, and I had my head bent so as they wouldn't notice me as I crossed the foyer and sat next to the fire, adjusting the wood and trying to make myself invisible while simultaneously wishing I could just throw myself into the fire.

"Shurui, when you finished there can you show these men to their rooms? I have to go check on dinner." My mother called out to me. I inwardly sighed and turned a big, fake smile to my mother.

"Yes, mother, I'll get right on that." I said, throwing in the last piece of wood, I stood up and brushed my pants off before bowing deeply at the waist as we were taught.

"Please follow me sirs." I said as I gracefully plucked the keyring from my mothers hand and walked up the step towards their rooms, I assumed my mother wanted to give them the nine finest rooms in the building, so I gave them each a room in turn and kept me eyes lowered, hoping they would be kind and whatever Gods above would grant me my only wish. Which had apparently come true because not one of them even looked at me as they went into their rooms and collapsed on the beds.

I gave a huge sigh or relief as I ran down the stairs as fast as possible and to the kitchen where my mother was fretting over dinner. Bless her soul, this woman could not cook anything except breakfast food.

"Stop, breathe. I got this. I know exactly what to make." I said to my mom. "You just tend to other things."

My mom nodded and she wandered down the hall, and I sighed and tied and apron around me. It took a long time to prepare dinner, but a relatively short time to make it, and sooner as opposed to never again I found myself dressed in a white, strapless corset-y top type of dress that had a blue bottom the matched my eyes that I wasn't entirely sure how my mother had found. I also found myself serving the Akatsuki dinner. The thank me but I bowed and said it was an honor to serve them.

What bullshit.

I poured the tea and filled their plates with seconds and third and by the time they were done and ready for dessert I was ready to just fall over and go to sleep on the cold floor.

Although, if I thought about it. The fire didn't seem to be such an incredibly bad idea. I served them small cakes of all kinds and they once again thanked me, and once again I told them not to.

Everything was going smoothly until a silver haired member, Hidan-sama, and a blond member, Deidara-sama, both put one of their hands on my rear end as I was bent over pouring Zetsu-sama green tea.

Now, I was used to the rowdier guests doing this to me every so often, because, as my mother called it, I was striking. I had beautiful, lean legs that led up to an generous butt that most people in Ame compared to a black girls, the butt and waist flared out but narrowed in my stomach and led to an ample breasts. My skin was milky white and I had a face clear of acne growing up, full lips and striking blue eyes.

My mother also said she should have named me Kasai instead of Shurui because I had such a fiery temper that could flare at anytime. Many times had my words spoken in anger caused my admirers to cry in front of me.

Tonight, apparently, was no exception because my hand spun and smacked Deidara-sama across the face while my other hand poured hot green tea over Hidan-sama's lap.

Both of their faces were red in anger as I spun and walked out, breaking into a run as soon as I was out of their sight and out of the house into the usual cold rain of Ame.

_I can't believe I did that._

**Meanwhile at Shuruis house...**

"That fucking bitch!" Hidan hollered as he stood up, "I'm going to fucking rip her damn throat out. My lap in on fire."

"I'll blow her to bits, un!" Deidara hollered over him. "She smacked me in my damn face, un."

"Sempaiiii, Tobi thinks you should calm down!" Tobi hollered, Pein rubbed his temples and gave Konan a weary look.

"Hidan, Deidara, sit down." Pein ordered, glaring at the two. "What can you do without killing her that would appease you two."

"Sacrificing her."

"For once I agree with you, un."

Pein sighed heavily. "The Yasashi-sa family has been loyal since the very day Akatsuki was created, we cannot kill one of them. So.." Pein inhaled slowly. "Keeping that in mind, what would you want done?"

The two were quiet, and whispered for a moment, before turning to Pein. "We want her to be our new maid and cook." Hidan declared.


	2. scroll 2

**A/N: I should mention that I am adding things from our world into this world in the first chapter. But yeah. Some things they already had (movies, TVs, Fridges etc.) But I'm just adding stuff that I don't think they have. (Xbox, laptops, etc.) If you don't like that...well fuck your bad vibes. This is my fanfiction and you're just reading it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my plot line and my Characters, and band or song mentioned I dont own..and I obviously don't own Naruto...**

**ONWARD TO SHURUI.**

When I walked home late that night, the only sound that comforted me was that of the squish of my shoes in the mud and the tapping of the rain on the roofs and the ground.

_Stupid. I was so stupid. _I thought to myself. I didn't even apologize, just treated them like they were one of my the rowdier customers we got around here. What in the world was I thinking? Did I want to die like my cousin Kyo? Publicly mutilated and then executed? Or wind up...wind up like his sister Yoshi? Taken by those hypocritical savages, never to be seen or heard from again? Just vanish into the night?

I felt sick in my stomach as I approached the house, the lovely dress my mom had given me to wear for dinner was ruined, caked in mud and torn in places. They didn't come after me, but I wasn't going to just walk in the front door and not expect them to be waiting up to chop my head off and eat it.

I heard a rumor that one of them did that.

I scaled the wall and climbed into my room from the window that I left unlocked. My short stature required much climbing to get things in the everyday word, so I was a very deft climber.

My room was dark, the only light coming from my laptop on the desk, giving the room an eerie bluish glow. I sighed quietly and lit some candles to add some light to the room and quickly shed the beautiful dress, know I will probably never wear another like it ever again. I wrapped myself in my cheetah print robe and quietly creeped down the dark hallway to the bathroom.

I took a nice hot shower. We had the showers soundproofed so as to not disturbed the guests when we got up early to start working. Tonight I found it came in handy.

I slipped out of the shower and put on my favorite sweatpants and a tank-top, my usual sleepwear. I crept down the hall and back into my room, where a flopped face-first onto my bed and sighed.

That is, until I realized that I had actually flopped on the body of someone else, then I scrambled up and opened my mouth to give a royal scream, but a hand clamped on my mouth and I met a pair of amethyst eyes.

"Don't fucking scream." Hidan growled, giving me a royal glare. "I'm only here under orders. I don't wanna be here either."

I nodded, and He let go of my mouth. "You can't just sneak in peoples rooms!" I said, exasperated. "What if I was changing or something?"

It was only after that question that I remember exactly _who _I was talking to, the silver haired man just winked at me before he laid back on my bed with a smirk. "I hope you don't mind sharing your bed for the night. cause if you do..that too fucking bad, so fucking sad."

I stared at him for a long moment. I did actually mind sharing my bed with a man for the first time, especially one of _them. _But I couldn't just go and say that I minded, he made it obvious he didn't care. I sighed and climbed onto my bed, staying the farthest possible distance I could get from him. "Just stay on that side of the bed." I muttered.

"Oh, no worries Jailbait." Hidan smirked, I could tell without even looking at him. Damn him.

My temper flared and I growled, rolling over to face those amethyst eyes. "I'm twenty-two, and if I remember correctly, that's not what you were saying when you were grabbing my ass earlier."

Hidan just laughed, and I rolled back over and tucked my head underneath the pillows with another growl. Regretting that I did not jump into the fire when I first thought about it.

"Why were you ordered here anyway?" I asked quietly, once his laughs had died down.

"Because we're fucking taking you with us back to the base in the morning." Hidan said, nonchalantly and conversational. "You're gonna be our new maid and cook."

My stomach dropped to my feet, and I tried tried my hardest not to jump up and throw my little body out the window to plummet to my death.

I _really_ should have jumped into the fire earlier.

The next morning, after a quick and goodbye to my parents, we were off. I had all my clothes in one bag, and my laptop in another. They said that I could come back and get the rest of me stuff later today or early tomorrow, as long as I could get one of them to go with me.

I felt like I was marching towards my funeral as I walked with them. The small children I had babysat for parents and helped with homework dropped whatever they were doing and stared at me, adults tried not to look at me while looking at me, and people I had grown up with had grim looks on their faces, a few boys looked highly upset, and I remembered them as trying to court me or marry me at some point or another, but I didn't want a marriage, not here in Ame. I didn't want my children to see what I had seen, and have their innocence and happy thoughts ruined at such a young age.

"You look like you're going off to a funeral, lighten up." One of them said, their big hand rest on my shoulder. I looked up to see the blue face of Kisame. From what I had heard he was one of the few less malicious ones in the group, but I still didn't feel comfortable around him. He was still dangerous.

"No, I just wish I had jumped into my fireplace before I met any of you." I whispered, he had heard me and started cracking up, apparently thinking it was some kind of joke.

If only he knew.

"You're a funny one, girlie." Kisame was very conversational, and he was grinning at me. I just raised an eyebrow at him.

"My name is Shurui." I muttered, and he chuckled.

"Kisame." He said simply, I gave him a dumbfounded look.

"I know you're name, I do live in Ame." I pointed out. "We all have heard about your guys before."

Kisame raised a brow and put his arm around me. "And what is it that you've heard about me?" He asked. I could tell all the others were listening, particularly Deidara and Hidan, But Deidara kept getting sidetracked by Tobi attaching to his leg or some other type of thing.

"I'll tell you later." I said, I highly doubted he wanted to hear that he was a nice guy in this group of malicious, cold-hearted, destroyers of life.

Kisame grinned. "I will hold you to that, girlie."

I was suddenly jerked out from under Kisames arm and was face to face with a mask, an orange, swirly mask. "Tobi wants to know what you heard about him Shurui-chan!" He said.

"I will tell you later to."

When we got to their house/mansion thing. I was given a room and told that today they only need the kitchen and living room cleaned, and also wanted dinner made.

I didn't mind the cleaning thing, or the cooking, since they were both things I had previously done at the hotel we ran. I just plugged in my ipod and set to work, listening to my favorite music always helped me clean.

**_ Tell me you like it_**  
**_ Tell me you like it_**  
**_ You say you found yourself a new sound_**  
**_ The ships loaded and ready to go_**  
**_ A bit too much just like the old sound_**  
**_ Already heard it for the hundredth time_**  
**_ One hundred more, all have the same sound_**  
**_ Running around with all the sheep that you know_**  
**_ It's so sublime, they're breaking new ground_**  
**_ They're sure to have another hit this time_**

**_ Come on_**  
**_ Can't you just leave it alone_**  
**_ It doesn't have any soul_**  
**_ Just find a thing of your own_**  
**_ And stop pretending to know_**  
**_ As the countless numbers hunger for world wide renown_**  
**_ All the pimping sons of plunder will roll up their sleeves_**  
**_ All searching for the answers they don't even care to know_**  
**_ Give it to me_**  
**_ Give it to me_**  
**_ You like it?_**

**_ I'm still surrounded by the new sound_**  
**_ I've had enough and I'm ready to go_**  
**_ I'll stranglehold throughout the world now_**  
**_ The new obsession will fade in time_**  
**_ A thin reminder of the past now._**  
**_ All convoluted hardly ready to go_**  
**_ Their whines and moans will never last now_**  
**_ I think you've given us a fill this time_**

The kitchen was a fairly easy clean, mostly straightening up and washing dishes and such. The living room, however, was hell. There was...I don't even want to think about it. Blood stains, mustard stains, singed walls, It took me 5 hours just to clean that one room. One. Room. It made me terrified to clean the rest of the base.

Of course, I made dinner after that. I had eaten little bits of it while I was cooking, so I wasn't hungry, I didn't eat much. But they had a nice meal of chicken cutlet, green beans, and mashed potatoes, with cookie-brownies for dessert.

While they were eating I had gone into my room and just laid on the mattress. (They didn't have a bed frame, not that I minded, the mattress was enough) I had my laptop out, and it was going through my music, playing whatever since it was on shuffle.

When my door opened and someone sat on the edge of my bed, I opened my blue eyes and saw a certain blond sitting there. I sat up and looked at him. "Can I help you with something?"

Deidara leaned back against the wall and nodded. "What did you hear about me, un?" He asked.

I blinked at him and sighed, I should have figured it would've been something like that. They all had heard me. "I heard mixed things about you, Deidara-sama." I said.

"What were they, hmm?" He watched me as I leaned back next to him, close enough to be comfortable but far enough for me to feel a little bit better about having one of them in my room. "And call me Deidara, un."

I stared at the ceiling while I answered him, I felt uncomfortable around any of them. I spent my whole life trying to avoid them, and here I was, now living in their house. Under their eyes, all the time, for the rest of my life.

"Well, some people say that you're one of the nicer ones. Others say you're volatile. And others.." I made a face. "Say you're dreamy."

Deidara noticed my face as I said the last part. "You don't think I'm dreamy, un?" He asked with a raised brow.

"No." I said bluntly. "I don't think any of you are." I glanced at him, and blue eyes met blue eyes.

Deidara poked himself in the chest and jumped off the bed.. "I'm dreamy, hmm!" He said, waving his arms around. "I am one of the best looking men in this house, un. In the whole world!"

"Uhm..." I blinked at his little outburst, but I guess he took it wrong, and took off his cloak and his shirt, poking his chest.

"Look at this body, hmm. it's so dreamy. Girls would kill to sleep with this." He growled.

"Yeeeah..." I was trying not to look at him for fear of some type of blush happening. It wasn't often I saw men shirtless. And while I don't find any of them men here attractive in a dating way for my own reasons, it didn't mean that they're weren't physically attractive.

"You..." He thought for a moment. "You're a lesbian, aren't you, un?!" He declared.

I stared at him for a long moment. "What the hell? No, I am attracted to men, just not you."

I heard snickering and looked out of the corner of my eye to see our arguing had drawn a crowd. Kisame, Tobi, Hidan and Sasori stood in my doorway, snickering.

"You have to be a lesbian to not be attracted to this, un." He gestured at himself. I rubbed my temples and stood up, poking him in the chest.

"Or, I could just be attracted to any of the guys here." I stated. "No reason to get your boxers in a bunch about it."

"We are the sexiest, most bad ass organization ever, un. And I am the most attractive of them all." Deidara smirked. "You're attracted to at least one of us, un. And I'm going to find out who!"

With that he walked out of my room without his cloak or his shirt. And I stared dumbfounded after him. While Hidan and Kisame roared with laughter.


	3. Scroll 3

It was roughly six months since I had left with the Akatsuki to be their new 'maid'. I had not once seen Yoshi around, which confirmed my thoughts that she was dead, another killed at the hand of these hooligans.

Deidara was still trying to get me to admit that they were attractive, which I absolutely refused to do. He'd ambush me while cleaning, cooking, or doing whatever I was doing. He even followed me into town on my day off to try and get me to admit I had feeling and attraction for at least one of them. I got stared at Like I was some kind of idiot, arguing in the middle of town with one of them.

I think out of all of them though, Itachi was my favorite, if only because he was so quiet all the time. I found it creepy and relaxing at the same time. But Relaxing won out in the end when I was trying to work and not have my ear chatted off by one of them.

On this morning, I was woken up the next morning not by an alarm, and by an angry silver-hair, amethyst eyed man shaking me.

"Wake the fuck up would you?" He growled.

Now, I'm pretty disoriented in the morning, especially without my morning caffeine, so when I opened my eyes and found my room shaking, I assumed the only thing that was reasonable in my foggy brain.

"Earthquake!" I screeched. Jumping up and practically crawling on Hidan chest and hiding my head.

The Jashinist blinked in confusion for a long moment before he roared in laughter. My nails dug into his back though, which made him stop.

"Get the fuck off me, there is no earthquake. Jashin, you're an idiot in the morning."

I growled in response to the insult and got off him before looking at the clock. "Hidan. It's five in the morning, what the actual fuck is wrong with you?"

"I couldn't sleep and I'm thirsty, make me hot fucking chocolate."

I stared at him for a long time. "You can make that yourself, I can't believe you even asked me to do that. You woke me up for that?" I fumed. Hidan nodded.

"Ugh. Fine." I sighed. "I'll bring it to your room."

"Thanks bitch."

I fumed as I made Hidan hot chocolate, not about the bitch thing. I got used to that after a month or living here. More about the fact that he woke me up in the middle of the night for this bullshit. I had only gone to sleep two hours ago myself, spending most of the night pacing around my room, bored.

I brought the drink to Hidans room and opened the door, Hidan was sitting on his bed, hands folded and eyes closed, mumbling to himself. I think it was one of his prayers without the ritual. But I wasn't sure.

I put the drink on the nightstand and left the room quietly before walking out and back to my room. I flopped on my bed and laid there, trying to fall back asleep for a long while before giving up and pacing the halls. I was still dark, but I had gotten used to maneuvering around in the dark here. I heard whispering coming from the library, and decided to check it out.

I quietly opened the door and peeked inside, seeing the coast clear I slipped in before walking towards the voices.

Itachis stood there, being his usual quiet, stoic self, talking to a man with long, black hair that I had never seen before. I tried to study them in silence before I noted the mask in the mans hand. Itachi was talking to Tobi, and Tobi didn't have his mask on.

I tried to stay as silent as possible, not really minding the words they were saying, just trying to see Tobis face without a mask on. I had always wondered what the guy looked like under it. Of course though, things backfired on me.

"Well well well. If it isn't the new maid." Tobi said from behind me. I blinked and turned around to be graced with a gorgeous man. I blinked at him. He was still clutching the mask but hadn't put it on, and he towered over me.

"I have to kill you now, you know." He admitted, his voice was deep but his tone was conversational.

"Oh, good. You'll be doing me a favor." I said, leaning forward and gripping his throat. "I've been trying since day one to get one of those idiots to kill me."

He stared at me for a long moment before he guffawed in laughter. I crossed my arms and growled. Everyone though I was joking about that when I was serious.

He gave me a level look. "Oh. You were serious?" He blinked. "Then I have to let you live. Prolong the torture. You know."

I growled again, making him laugh. "Watch yourself girl. You're growls are cute but I've made up my mind." He shook his finger at me. "Naughty girl though. Sneaking around and stuff." All of a sudden I was hoisted over his shoulder and brought back to my room.

"What the hell, Tobi?" I said. "You can't just pick people up like that, without warning."

Tobi unceremoniously dropped me on the bed and sat across from me. "My name is Madara. Not Tobi. Tobi is only when I have that disgusting thing of a mask on." He said.

I gave him a pointed look. "Madara then. Not cool."

"What not cool is you sneaking around like that." He growled, I could tell his temper flared.

"You should be more secretive with your secret meetings." I pointed out. In a second he had me by the throat, pinned down on the bed.

"Listen, girl. I'm keeping you alive for now, which is strictly for my entertainment. If you breath a word about me true self, or what I'm doing, I will kill you. But I will torture you for hours first. Understand?"

I nodded and he let me go. "Now I have to babysit you for the night, you sneaky girl."

I stared at him. "Oh, hell no you don't." I said. "I'm not having another one of you sleep in my bed ever."

Madara stared at me blankly. And I sighed. "Just stay on that side." I muttered again, flopping over on my side, away from him.

"No." He said. Wrapping his arms around my stomach and pulling me his chest. I growled at him, but he just laughed.

_**Is it worth it can you even hear me  
Standing with your spotlight on me  
Not enough to feed the hungry  
I'm tired and I felt it for awhile now  
In this sea of lonely  
The taste of ink is getting old  
It's four o' clock in the fucking morning  
Each day gets more and more like the last day  
Still I can see it coming  
While I'm standing in the river drowning  
This could be my chance to break out  
This could be my chance to say goodbye  
At last it's finally over  
Couldn't take this town much longer  
Being half dead wasn't what I planned to be  
Now I'm ready to be free**_

So here I am it's in my hands  
And I'll savor every moment of this  
So here I am alive at last  
And I'll savor every moment of this

And won't you think I'm pretty  
When I'm standing top the bright lit city  
And I'll take your hand and pick you up  
And keep you there to so you can see  
As long as you're alive and care  
I promise I will take you there  
And we'll drink and dance the night away 

I slammed my alarm clock so hard I broke it. Today was Saturday, my day off, and my alarm was set for 3 PM so I didn't sleep all day and night. I had just gotten dressed when a knock came on my door and I found three grinning members behind it.

"What are you planning?" I asked suspiciously, my brow raised.

"What are you doing tonight?" Kisame asked. I shrugged and opened my door wider.

"Watching Rise Of The Guardians, maybe." I answered. "Why?"

"Well, fuck you're plans, you're coming out with us." Hidan declared.

"Yeah, un!" Deidara cheered.

"I am?" I asked, and the three of them nodded. "Be ready by 6!" Kisame said.

By six my long, mahogany hair was curled, I was in leggings and a tight black and white striped crop top, and my sea foam colored belly button ring was clearly visible, When I walked out all the boys were surprised to not find me in sweats with not make up on, because all their jaws dropped.

"Un." Deidara said, Tobi practically tackled me to the ground.

"YOU LOOK SO PRETTY SHURUI-CHAN" He bellowed in my ear and squeezed me tightly. "I didn't know you could dress up." Madara whispered in my ear. "Do it more often."

Deidara and Hidan pried Tobi off of me and the three of us were off.

When we got to the club it had a decent amount of people in it. Enough to be busy with the hot, sweaty, crowdedness that made me uncomfortable. Hidan and Deidara were dancing with girls while me and Kisame sat at the bar and drank.

"You can hold your liquor girl." Kisame said as I finished my third peach vodka drink thing.

"Yeah, I used to drink a lot." I shrugged.

Two hands grabbed me and I found myself being dragged by Hidan and Deidara on the dance floor.

"Dance with us!" Deidara shouted over the music.

"I can't dance!" I hollered back. And they both laughed.

"It's just like sex, bitch." Hidan hollered.

"I've never had it so that doesn't help."

They both stopped and stared incredulously at me. I wrapped my arms around my torso and looked at them for a long time.

"Never? Not once? Ever?" Hidan asked, and I nodded.

"Oh, well then, un." I slid off the dance floor and back to Kisame, ordering another fruity drink.

After a while Kisame left to go the bathroom, and I found myself drinking my drink alone, until a pair of sweaty arms wrapped around me, I turned around to tell Hidan or Deidara to get off of my, but I found I was in the arms of a man I didn't know.

"Get off me." I growled, trying to get this guys arms off from around me, he smelled awful, like BO and alcohol and smoke. And I didn't like it one bit.

"Don't be like that baby, I wanna talk and have fun with you." He leered. "Let's go somewhere and talk."

"I'm here with people, seriously, get off." I struggled out of his grip, and he grabbed me roughly.

"I don't see anyone around."

"Get off me."

"Don't be like that."

"She said get the fuck off of her, un!" Deidara was my blond hero. Ripped the guy off of me and putting his arm around me. I decided to play along and snuggled into my side. "She's here with me."

"And me, you fuckface." Hidan appeared at my other side. Looking glorious in all his anger.

The guy backed off and away into the crowd, and I hugged the two of them tightly.

"I don't think I've ever been more glad to see you guys."

And slowly, slowly I had started to stop hating them.


	4. Scroll 4

**A/N: thank you for the follows and favorites! 3**

It was November, my birthday month. My birthday was next week, actually. Nobody in the Akatsuki knew when my birthday was. Simply because I did not tell, and they did not ask. The base had stayed fairly clean, my duties switched more to the minimal dusting and pickup and the occasional cleaning of the bathroom.

Now, let me elaborate on the bathrooms. There were 10 bathrooms here. More then enough for everyone. So _how _in there world there was blood, green slime, poop stains, and other nasty things just on the walls is beyond me. My bathroom was always clean, so clean it sparkled. What they hell did they do in their bathrooms? And ew, ohhh ew, the hairy in the drain. Ugh, that part is...ugh.

Now, back to my birthday. I bought myself a few nice things for my birthday, simply because I wanted to get something on my birthday. I got a few cute belly button rings, my favorite being a turquoise starfish. I bought a beautiful red lace dress that I was sure I would never have the chance to wear, but it had cost my two dollars and was a perfect fit. I also bought a few shirts and pants, whatever I liked.

What I didn't expect to get was another tattoo. It was kind of a spur on the moment thing I suppose, I walked passed the shop and thought to myself 'well, today would be the perfect day to do it. No Akatsuki to be found hassling me, my birthday is next week. Why not?'

So I did it. I got a tattoo. I had already had a beautiful dream catcher on the side of my thigh. Now on my other thigh I had gotten an anchor and the words 'I refuse to sink' beneath it and then on my wrist I got 'we live with the scars we choose'.

From there I went and bought things for my room. Just pictures and wall decals, neon colored wall stickers in the shape of feathers, beautiful pictures of the ocean, which I had never seen.

When I came in with all my bags, Deidara had been the only one I passed on the way to my room, he had raised a brow at me and grinned.

"What's the special occasion, un?" He asked.

I smiled mysteriously at him and winked. I had done my hair and make up before I left the house, and it had somehow made my blue eyes seem to glow. "What? A girl can't shop?" I asked.

Deidara just shook his head and continued to watch a movie while I went into my room and put stuff away.

I hadn't done much decorating in the months I'd been here. The walls were black, the floor a beautiful wood of some kind. But there was no life to the room, you wouldn't know a person lived in there if it weren't for the laptop and the mini fridge.

I put up my wall decals and my picture, the bright colors contrasted beautifully with the dark, and it made it feel a little less depressing and a little more lively. I was playing music and dancing and having a good old time by myself, putting away clothes and otherwise headbanging and singing and such.

"Let's start the party.  
I'm tired of fucking around!  
Leave your drama at the door, step up or step OUT!  
And when we get things rollin', we'll be rollin' till the break of dawn!

Tonight's the night, so throw your hands in the air and fucking bounce.

Hey, girl, I'm lookin' for a good time.  
Oh shit, this is how mistakes are made!  
What now?  
We've gone too far to take it back.  
Oh fuck, I hope you don't keep bothering me.

Embrace the feeling that overcomes us all.  
Yeah, I'm not about to preach to your virgin ears.  
God damn, livin' the fast life. "

"What the fuck do you listen to?" Hidans gruff voice asked from behind me, making me jump and drop the red dress I was putting away.

"Hidaaannnn" I whined. "Don't dooo thattt."

Hidan just smirked and I picked up my dress with a growl that made him laugh.

"Listen, kitten." Kitten was my new nickname, given to me when I had found an adorable black and white kitten about a month ago and brought him home with me. I had names him Kibō, and took care of him, when I found him, he was barely alive, mewling and sitting in a puddle, starving, I brought him home, cleaned him, nursed him with a bottle, and currently the creature was laying on my bed, his little ears perked up and the sound of 'kitten' but was otherwise resting peacefully. "I'll do what I want."

I shook my head and went to put the dress in my closet, but Hidan grabbed it from my hand and looked at it. "The fuck is the dress for? You got a date or something?"

I growled again, making him laugh, and snatched the dress back. "_No. _I have never have and never will be on a date, thank you very much."

Hidan raised a brow, leaning against my closet door. "Now, why the hell not?" He asked, seriously interested.

I shrugged. "None of the boys interested me at home. And you boys will run me into an early grave long before I catch a boys attention who already has mine." I put simply. "I will die a never dated, never been kissed, virgin cat woman."

Hidan started cracking up at my last comment, before swinging an arm around me. "I'll tell ya what, I'll get you a date, and you'll just fucking owe me one. Or three. Or seven"

I blinked at him. "You think...I'm incapable of getting a date?" I asked.

"No, I just think you need to go one one die before you die your early, virgin, cat woman death."

I snorted and put my dress away. "Fine, deal. Get me a date, I'll owe you one."

"Or three. Or seven."

"You pick some weird numbers Hidan."

"So fucking what?"

I just shook my head. "Oh! Guess what! I got a new tattoo!" I showed him my wrist, and he grinned at me.

"Well, aren't you a regular bad ass now, kitten."

"I've always been a regular bad ass, now I'm just a super one."

Hidan laughed and walked out my room, shaking his head.

Later on that week, Hidan waled into my room randomly to tell me something or complain or something.

I don't know.

I do know I was changing.

So there I was, wearing my bright blue lacy thong and bra, with Hidan just standing, staring at me like he'd never seen a girl before.

"Get the fuck out!" I screeched, throwing a pillow I had ripped up off the bed at him. "What the _fuck! Stop just standing there!_"

Hidan took a long moment to walk out, but her shut the door behind him, thankfully. I finished changing and threw the door open to be greeted by his _lovely_ face. "What was so important?" I asked exasperatedly.

Now, Hidan can be vicious, rude, have the ability to piss everyone off in a matter of minutes, and a chronic flirt. (Which I can't blame him. He was good looking.) But he _always _would knock on my door when I had it closed. So I could only assume that he barged in because something important happened. Because otherwise, I was going to kill him.

"You have a date in two hours. Be in the living room." He stated simply, he looked to be in some strange state of shock.

I had heard the noises that came from his room down the hall at night. So I know the female body was something he saw quite often. I had clear skin, no acne, and I almost looked airbrushed perfect. I had been very fortunate in the area of genetics. I suppose it was to make up for my unavailability to the majority of the human race. I was just..not good at conversation...or romance...or sex. So what had the poor guy shocked was beyond me.

I went into my room, put on the red dress, brushed my hair to a shine and applied makeup. My hair was very straight and shiny today, I loved it. So I walked out of my room, my black heels clicking on the floor as I approached the living room. I entered just on time to. Just in time to find Deidara standing there, hands in his dress pockets, looking awkward in a dress shirt.

Hidan had to be pulling some prank on me. I was going to kill him.


	5. scroll 5

The date with Deidara hadn't actually been bad. We ate dinner together and walked around, got sundaes...well, we actually wound up wearing the sundaes because _Deidara _thought it would be hilarious to start an ice cream war with me. I couldn't tell you who won the war, just that we were both covered in ice cream and fudge and sprinkles.

At one point we were walking in the woods, and Deidara lead me to a clearing where he pulled out his clay and proceeded to blow in up in the sky. I had to admit, it was pretty cool, and I told him as much. But his response was that it was true art, of course its cool. He even pulled out colored clay, and the explosions were blue, green, orange, red, pink, every color in the spectrum. It was awesome.

We got in pretty late, and I gave him a very sticky hug and a kiss on the cheek, followed with a whispered thank you, before walking into my room. I showered quickly, and, went to tell Hidan what had happened and to not actually kill him.

I wasn't worried about Hidan being asleep or not, he had sleeping habits like mine, which is to say, he got anywhere between one hour and four hours a night. Often we barged in on each other in the middle of the night for whatever reason, it wasn't unusual. It had actually been the start of our companionship.

(**a/n: this next part is a flashback.)**

**_I had snuck down into the living room in the middle of the night, and settled down with my blanket to watch Ghost Adventures. I didn't like watching this show alone, because thinking of ghosts made me feel uncomfortable. However, I did have an imaginary romance with Zak, so I had to watch the show._**

**_I was about ten minutes into it when I felt someone plop onto the spot the next to me. I turned my head to see the silver-haired man, Hidan, sitting next to me._**

**_"Couldn't sleep?" I asked, once a commercial came on. Hidan shook his head, his usually slicked back hair was ruffled from tossing around on the bed, I would assume._**

**_"I don't sleep much at night." He commented, looking at me. "What about you?"_**

**_I blinked owlishly at him. "I don't sleep much either."_**

**(End flashback)**

We watched the show together every Thursday. It made me feel better, knowing I didn't have to watch it I would never admit that to Hidan.

I knocked once on the door before opening it right after like I usually do. "Hidan, I have to tell y-"

Hidan was naked, as in, _naked_ naked. And on top of him sat a raven haired girl. as she tossed her long locks aside I could see her face, and the blue eyes that mirrored my own.

Yoshi.

_Ew. Ew. EWWW._ my mind screeched to me as I slammed the door closed and rushed into my room to pretend I never, ever saw Hidan fucking my cousin.

I mean, ew. My virgin eyes.

I wasn't upset about him having sex with her, but I was upset that I had walked in on it. Its one thing if it was told to you, but another thing to see it.

Not that Hidan ever told me, he, remarkably, keeps the majority of his personal life quiet. I never asked because I didn't really want to know. But there is no way Hidan didn't know that me and her were related. Only one family in all of the Rain Country has those striking blue orbs.

I laid in bed, and when a knock came at the door a while later, I said come in,

Yoshi walked in, clad in a beautiful blue and orange kimono, she was the true definition of her name.

I hugged her as tightly as I could, and we sat on my bed.

"Yoshi...I thought you were dead."

Yoshi shook her head, sending ripples through her long, glossy raven locks. "No. I just don't go into town anymore. I don't need to."

I wrapped my arms around my knees and put my head on them. "So, where's your room? I never see you around the base."

"Oh." The gorgeous girl waved her hand in dismissal. "I have a small cottage type thing in the woods. Normally Hidan comes to see me, but sometimes I go and see him."

I nodded, "Ok. So are you and Hidan dating?"

Yoshi smiled brillantly at me. "Yeah. I've been gone for two and half years. Me and him have been together for about...a year." She said thoughtfully.

In truth, that made me glad. Yoshi was never the girl who threw her body at any passing man, and she had particular requirements for any man she would have slept with. It was nice to see her morals still very well in place.

I was also happy for Hidan. He'd become a good friend to me, and I was glad to see that he found someone who obviously was as proud to date him as Yoshi was. As proud to love him as Yoshi was.

"What about you? Seeing anyone?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No. Perpetually single. Me and Deidara went out a date tonight though."

Yoshi grinned. "And how was that?" I asked, and wriggled her eyesbrows. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Its was pretty nice actually. We had a huge ice cream fight."

Yoshi snorted a laugh, snorting was one thing only I could get her to do. "Ice cream fights would be something you'd put under the good date category."

I pretended to be insulted, and we talked long into the morning. I was glad that my cousin was alive and well, and, better yet, here with me.


End file.
